Keep her safe
by siriuslyobsesed
Summary: Harry promised to keep Ginny safe but what if the remaining Death Eaters decide to take her? What's worse is that she's pregnant ... R&R


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own! All of this belongs to Queen Rowling. **

**AN:/ So this has been running around in my head for some time now ... Please review and let me know what you think. Should I keep it as a One-Shot? Or should I carry on? **

GINNY 

"Do I have to go?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around my waist. I pushed him away.

"Yes, it's your job," I said.

"But I really think I should stay here with you. What if you go into labour?" I sat up in bed and laughed.

"Labour? Harry, I'm five months pregnant. That's highly unlikely."

"But you might!" Harry said, sitting up beside me and wrapping his arms around my stomach.

"Harry, you're going in to work or do you want to listen to Hermione going on about babies and you know what she's like," I said. Harry got up straight away.

"Maybe I should go to work," he said. I laughed and watched him walk into the bathroom.

"I'll be home by 6," Harry said, walking into the kitchen where I was stood making breakfast. He ate his breakfast whilst reading the Daily Prophet.

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"I think they've found out you're pregnant. Look," Harry said, spreading the paper out on the table.

"_Ginerva Molly Weasley-Potter has been spotted supporting a large baby bump- _It's not that big!" I said, placing a hand on my stomach. Harry chuckled.

"How did they find out?" I asked. Harry shrugged.

"Oh well, they were going to find out anyways," he said. I frowned.

"I won't be able to leave the house ever again. The poor baby is going to be born at home."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Kingsley today and see if he can put a leash on the reporters from the Daily Prophet," Harry said, pulling me into his lap.

"Aren't you getting late for work?" I asked as he kissed my neck. A involuntary shiver ran down my spine.

"Mmm."

"Harry!" I said, laughing as I got up. He winked and then walked out of the door and disapparated.

"Hermione!" I yelled when she walked in through the door. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"How are you?" she asked, pulling me over to sit on the couch.

"I'm good, how are you?" I asked. She held up her left hand. It took me a while to register the diamond gleaming on her ring finger. My jaw dropped.

"No way!" I yelled.

"Yeah! He proposed just yesterday at dinner! It was so romantic!" Hermione said, blushing a deep crimson.

"Wait, this is Ron we're talking about?" I said. Hermione smacked me lightly on the knee.

"Yes!"

"Merlin, I'm so happy for you two!" I said, giggling. Hermione laughed and walked into the kitchen. I followed her. She waved her wand to switch the kettle on and sat down at the table where she picked up the Daily Prophet.

"Oh dear, I guess they've found out about our little friend," she said, nodding at my stomach. I rubbed unconsciously as I nodded.

"Harry will just have to talk to Kingsley about this otherwise it'll be like your wedding all over again." I pulled a face thinking back to the dreadful but amazing day. The reporters just did not understand the meaning of 'go away.'

"Yeah, he did say he would today."

"Speaking of which…" Hermione said as Harry walked in.

"I'm home," he called, walking over to me to place a chaste kiss on my cheek. I frowned and looked at the time. It was only 3 in the afternoon.

"What are you doing home so early?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"All of a sudden it's illegal to show up at your own house early?" he said. Hermione looked at me and folded up the paper. I knew what she was thinking. Harry had never used that tone to me. She stood up.

"Harry?" she said. Harry looked at her and smiled.

"Oh, Gr-Hermione. Didn't see you there," he said, taking an apple and biting into it.

"We were just talking about the reporters…did you talk to Kingsley?"

"No why would I?"

"Because we don't want Ginny's pregnancy to be just like your wedding."

"Oh … erm, I forgot. I'll talk to him tomorrow, I guess," he said, washing his hands.

"Could you pour the tear?" I said, sitting down next to Hermione. Harry nodded and started walking around the kitchen, opening random cabinets.

"Are you going to stay long, Hermione?" he asked as he finally got to the right cabinet with the sugar and tear bags. Hermione glanced at me before answering.

"Erm, not really. Ron and I were supposed to go-"

"Oh good," Harry said, pouring the milk. Hermione leant in closer towards me.

"Is it just me or is he's acting really odd?"

"He is, isn't he?" Hermione glanced at Harry again who had his back turned to us and then back again at me with her eyes wide. I got up and started to walk towards him.

"Ginny!" she whispered but before she could say anything Harry turned around to face us with his wand pointed at both of us. Hermione and I gasped. Hermione stood up and took her wand out. Before I could do anything 'Harry' pulled me in front of him and used me as a shield.

"Do anything and she gets it," he snarled.

"Harry?"

"You stupid witches," he said, laughing as he disapparated. I heard Hermione scream out but it was too late. Once we landed again, I fell to the floor.

"You complete-"

"Save it," 'Harry' said, before lifting me up and roughly pushing me forward. We were in a house. I couldn't quite recognise it as it was all dark. He pushed me through a door where I saw a couple of Death Eaters stood around a fire.

"Well, well, well," a man said, walking forward with a huge grin on his face. I recognised him from Harry description. Rabastan Lestrange. I struggled in 'Harry's' arms.

"Let go of me!" I screamed out.

"Rodolphus, tie her up," Rabastan barked out. I gasped and turned to face 'Harry' but saw Rodolphus stood there grinning.

"Let go of me," I said, sobbing now as he threw me into a chair and waved his wands. Tight ropes surrounded me, encircling my wrists and my ankles.

"What do you want with me!" I screamed out but no one answered….

HARRY 

I yawned and stretched in my seat as I looked over the paper work again. Glancing at the clock I saw that it was only half 3. There was a small knock on my door and Neville walked in, grinning at me. 

"Hey, Harry!" he said. I smiled back at him. 

"Hey, Neville. Did you just get in?" I asked as he sat down. 

"Yeah, Luna's went to her expedition thing today so I had to see her off, didn't I?" 

"How long is she going for?" 

"Just this week but if it was up to her she'd go for the entire year but we can't have that, especially with the wedding…."

"What wedding?" I asked, sitting up. Neville frowned. 

"You don't know?" 

"Well, not unless you tell-" Ron walked in just then. 

"Harry doesn't know, does he?" Neville said to Ron. Ron glanced at him, then looked at me, his eyes wide. 

"Harry doesn't know what?" I asked, looking at both of them. Ron sank down into his seat. 

"I was coming in to tell you but I guess Neville's blown it for me …. I proposed to Hermione, last night." My jaw dropped. 

"That's brilliant!" I yelled out just as the door opened again for the third time. Hermione ran in crying her eyes out with her hair all over the place. Ron stood up immediately and tried to grab her but she ran straight towards me. 

"They've taken Ginny!" she screamed.

"What?" I shouted as I stood up.

"Hermione, what happened?" Ron said, taking her and leading her to his seat. She sat down and started to talk. I knelt down in front of her, clinging onto every word. 

"We were sat down talking and then Harry walked in and we knew from his first words that something was up because he said something to Ginny in a tone he's never used before and then he started to rummage around in the kitchen cupboards looking for the sugar which was when we realised that this wasn't right and then he turned around with his wand pointed at us and he grabbed Ginny and disapparated and I didn't do anything!" I stood up and swore loudly. 

"I've got to find her!" I said. Neville grabbed my arm. 

"Harry, she could be anywhere."

"I know that but I have to …"

"Harry, just let the Aurors do their job. It's obvious who's taken her anyway."

"We're Aurors!" I yelled, turning around to face them. 

"Just sit down here. I'll go alert the others … we'll find her. Don't worry," Neville said, before running off. I sat down in a seat next to Hermione. 

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I should-"

"Hermione, please don't apologise. It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault then it's mine. I should have stayed at home with Ginny or … something…"

A couple of minutes passed and then Kingsley walked in, followed closely by Neville, Mr. Weasley and Percy. 

"We've sent the Aurors out to track her. Don't worry, Harry. We'll find her before nightfall," he said. For once his deep reassuring voice did not seem to make me relax like it normally did. I nodded, nevertheless trying to avoid Mr. Weasley's gaze. I promised him I would keep his daughter safe … Yeah, I'm doing a brilliant job. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see that it was Mr. Weasley. 

"She'll be alright. She's a fighter," he whispered. 

I couldn't believe this. I really couldn't It's been 5 years since the war ended. Why could anyone … I just wanted Ginny back in my arms, safe and sound. It was almost midnight and I was still stuck in the office. The entire Weasley family had arrived shortly after the news of Ginny's kidnapping has reached their ears. No one would let me leave and try to look for Ginny. 

"No Harry, if you go then … That's what they want. They want you to come after Ginny."

"Maybe that's what I want to do. You can't just expect me to sit here whilst-"

"Yes, Harry, you must! You can't give them what they want."

"So I just give them my wife … my pregnant wife!" No one seemed to understand that I couldn't just sit here not knowing … Neville, Ron, Bill, Percy, George, Mr. Weasley and Charlie had all gone out with the Aurors to look for her whilst I sat here in my office surrounded by the all the women of the family who trying to comfort me. I stood up again only to be pulled down by Hermione. 

"Harry, I'm going to tie you up if you don't stay put," she threatened. I sighed and placed my head in my hands. 

"I need to … I want her back, Hermione. I need to see that she's safe." 

"And she will. You've just got to trust everyone out there looking for her," Hermione said, rubbing my back. Neville came running in.

"They found her! She's been taken to St. Mungo's!" he said. I stood up and ran out of the office hot on Neville's heels. We got down to the Atrium and floo'd out of there through the fireplaces. 

"Where is she?" I asked once we got out. Neville rubbed some soot off his shoulder. 

"Could you tell me where they've taken Ginny Potter?" he asked the receptionist who was looking down at a long roll of parchment. 

"Name?"

"Harry Potter," I all but yelled. She looked up and saw me and started to stammer. 

"Fifth floor," she finally got out. I ran past her towards the stairs, taking two at a time, pushing people out of the way. When I got to the room, a healer was leaving. He smiled when he saw me. 

"Don't worry. Ginny and the baby are both perfectly safe," she said. She blocked my way to the door. 

"She's resting right now, Mr. Potter." 

"I don't care," I said, opening the door. Ginny was lying down, her hair fanned out around her, sleeping. I walked over towards her and sat down in the chair beside her. Neville stood in the doorway, smiling at me. 

"She's okay," I whispered. Neville nodded as I held onto her hand. 


End file.
